Fireflies
by sparklylulz
Summary: Jesse St. James wasn't part of her life anymore. In fact, she hated him, or that's what she had written over and over after he had left her covered in egg yolk and sobbing. -St. Berry / Set in Silly Love Songs.


**A/N: This is AU, obviously as J. Groff has yet to return to Glee :( However, I really wanted to use this at the end of "Silly Love Songs" as a sort of reason for Rachel to become her old self in "Comeback." Thank you to Owl City, Taylor Swift, and *NSYNC for inspiring this. **

**'_fireflies_'**

**jesse st. james & rachel berry**

–

Rachel Berry didn't hate Valentine's Day; sure, she never quite did see the appeal of a day that made such a select group of people happy, but that didn't mean she didn't relish the idea of having the perfect romantic Valentine's date. However, she had been counting on Finn to give her that, but seeing as he was too busy being sick and just not speaking to her in general, she had accepted that having a date on the hallowed day of happy couples was just not going to happen.

She spent the few days before February fourteenth pretending that she wasn't sadden by the fact that this Valentine's Day was destined to be the worst one yet. Worse than the previous year where she'd sat at home watching Beaches and writing Finn's name over and over on her dry erase board. She had almost expected romance to fall out of the sky and take over her life.

Though, her life over the past year wasn't exactly off the mark. With Finn and Jesse being such a huge part of every decision she made. Jesse had pushed her to the point of being a zombie. She had probably reacted rashly when she kissed Finn in that crowded hallway but what else was she to do? What was a leading lady with out her leading man?

Yet, here she sat, waiting for the dinner and impromptu concert from Kurt at Breadsticks to start. She watched as happy couples filed past the large windows of the small restaurant. She rolled her eyes at the look on the girls faces, sickeningly in love. She agreed with Mercedes, she just needed to be a diva for a little while.

For a brief moment she thought she caught a flash of brown curl outside the window. She shook her head because him being there would be crazy, a thought too crazy for even Rachel Berry to think. Jesse St. James wasn't part of her life anymore. In fact, she hated him, or that's what she had written over and over after he had left her covered in egg yolk and sobbing.

Boys were only good for one thing and that was leaving her. Well except Kurt, but she didn't really count him as a 'bro' as Noah would say.

She liked the Blaine kid standing in front of her, talking to Kurt about something or another. He knew that he made Kurt happy and she just wanted Kurt to have a reason to smile even if that meant he never came back to McKinley. Suddenly she was surrounded by Mercedes, Mike and Tina. She smiled at the idea that at least this year she had friends to be alone with on Valentine's Day.

Blaine had an incredible voice, perhaps not as good as hers, but it was rare that she found a male who could keep up with her rigorous vocal skills. There had been one boy, one boy she lingered on a little too much than was healthy on Valentine's Day.

As Blaine hopped down from the stage and the Warblers dispersed into the other glee kids, Rachel looked around at the joy. Quinn and Finn were absent of course, more than likely spending time with each other, _seeing fireworks. _

"Rachel, earth to Rachel!" She snapped her head up to see Blaine standing over her. He was smiling that kind, warm smile he seemed to always have.

"Oh, yes, Blaine?" She asked, not understanding why he was talking to her, he had never really spoken to her individually before. Hopefully it wasn't something to do with Kurt and romance because Rachel didn't think she could handle any more tension between those two.

"There's someone waiting outside for you, he asked me to come get you." With that Blaime went back to Kurt's side and Rachel was left to pondering who on earth would be waiting outside Breadsticks for her.

She got up quickly, pulling on her coat and stepping out of the restaurant before anyone could notice her leaving and start asking questions. When she stepped outside she realized two things; one, it was very cold out, and two, a voice was singing. A voice she knew all too well.

"_Never thought that love could feel like this- but you changed my world with just one kiss. How can it be that right here with me there's an angel, it's a miracle."_

Jesse St. James in all his glory stood in front of her, clutching one rose to his chest. He was smiling his half smile at her, his voice washing over her in waves that made her forget simple things like what her name was.

"_Your love is like a river- peaceful and deep. Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep. When I look into your eyes I know it's true; God must have spent a little more time on you."_

He ended his note, leaving a pregnant silence in it's absence. She stared at him in absolute shock, a rarity for Rachel Barbra Berry who pretty much always had something to say. She didn't enjoy being caught off guard.

"Good job, what with having Blaine come get me." She began, an edge to her tone, "I guess you figured that none of New Directions would let you near me." She crossed her arms over her chest as she had done so many times before.

Jesse had the audacity to chuckle at her. "Ah. Same Rachel, I see." He looked her up and down, a quirk to his lips from amusement. "Alas, you are correct, I knew that your friends wouldn't let me speak to you."

Rachel smiled a little at the idea that her friends really would protect her like that; especially Noah and Mercedes. Still, she didn't turn and go back, instead she posed question at him. "What do you want from me Jesse?"

"For you to forgive me, obviously." He spoke instantly, causing her to roll her eyes from just home _obnoxious_ he could be. "I want you to understand, Rachel." He said in a more gentle tone.

"Oh I got the message pretty clear as I watched twelve Range Rovers drive away from me, soaking in egg fetuses and crying, Jesse!" She exclaimed, all the hurt she had buried pouring out into her voice. She glared at him.

"I'm an asshole, Rachel. You know that, I know that. I put myself first pretty much all the time because I want to be the best, but so do you. If you had been in my position I'm not sure that you would've made a different decision." He said confidently causing Rachel to fume.

"I would never, _ever _do what you did, Jesse." She snapped, watching as he raised his eye brow in questioning as he frequently did.

"Oh really, because I heard you sent a girl to a crack house because she was a threat to you?" He smirked and she was suddenly filled with two very strong emotions. One was that she wanted to deck him and the second being that of defeat.

"Rachel, I know what I did wasn't right and I am so sorry for hurting you because I didn't lie. I loved you. More than I loved anything before. Singing seems so empty without you now." He spoke honestly, the raw pain in his voice causing her heart to melt.

"I know what you mean." She whispered, her voice quavering a little as she watched him take a hesitant step towards her.

"They say timing is everything, which is why I flew out here tonight, to say this to you:

_I was enchanted to meet you; please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have someone else waiting on you. This night is sparkling, don't let you let it go."_

"_This night is flawless, don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck- dancing around all alone._" She sang back, the words of her favorite Taylor Swift song circling around them in the cold night air. She smiled a hesitant smile back up at him.

"I'm not, you know," She broke the silence, "in love with someone else. Finn and I are done. For good."

"That's a relief, Hudson was never good enough for you." He was dangerously close to her now, her heart thudding so hard she couldn't see straight anymore. All she could smell was that intoxicating aroma about him.

"I won't let you destroy me again, Jesse. I'm not going to depend on you." She said quickly, trying to keep herself from looking at those lips.

"Good, because I wasn't planning on either." Suddenly his hand was curled in her dark hair and his lips attached to hers.

That's when she saw them, the fireworks. They were every where as Jesse's warm lips continued to dance along with hers. It felt like coming home, the only place she had ever wanted to be was right here, glued to him.

"You remembered that was my favorite *NSYNC song." She spoke gently as he pulled away from her.

He just smile that cocky smile she had grown to love so much and wrapped his warm arm around her slender waist.

"Of course I did, I love you, welcome back Rachel Barbra Berry."


End file.
